


Rock Paper Scissors

by LilNeps



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a harmless game to pass the time.<br/>What was the harm in asking for a few games with Max?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and based on [maxtheninja](http://maxtheninja.tumblr.com/post/124971655067/headcanon-warren-cant-figure-out-how-max-keeps)'s headcanon. I had to write this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It all started with a harmless game to pass the time.

Warren always thought he was pretty good at rock paper scissors, or that he at least had luck, so what was the harm in asking for a few games with Max?

What he didn’t expect was for her to beat him every single time. No ties, no losses, she just won every single round. After ten or so tries, all he could come up with was that she either had a lot of luck, or that she could see the future.

«This is the twelfth time you beat me, wow! You didn’t tell me you had superpowers! » She giggled nervously at his comment, looking away for a second.

«Maybe I do… Another round?» Laughing, he shook his head.

«To see you magically guess and beat me again? Sure.»

 

Her voice is trembling, but she has to tell him. She trusts him completely, and he’s helped her plenty of times before without asking too many questions. It’s just fair for her to tell him about everything - her vision, her power… She didn’t know what reaction to expect.

But he surprised her more than she could ever imagine.

«You can rewind time? That’s why you always beat me at rock paper scissors!»


End file.
